Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160520143446
Anime Ich weiß nicht, ob gestern beim Spielen Phine es euch ... ne warte, nochmal, ich weiß nicht, WIE oder WAS Phine euch da gestern gesagt hat, aber ich wollte mich auf die Geschiprüfung vorbeiten, daher konnte ich nicht kommen xD Jaa jetzt kann ich endlich mit der Liste anfangen, die Deutschprüfung ist jetzt erst am 8.06 ... die Frage ist nur, mit welchem Anime? ... Ich glaub ich nehme erstmal den mit den 7 Hexen ... nee doch lieber Love Live! da ich ja auch angefangen habe zu spielen (wenn's denn mal nicht in maintenance is ._.) Naja ich denke mir bei Zeichnungen meist nicht so viel wie wenn ich ein Gedicht schreibe, daher zeige ich Zeichnungen auch lieber als letzteres :) 2 Stunden? O.ó Du arbeitest ja echt schnell :o Du Schlingel xD Aber ich hätte halt gern mal was gesehen, da hab ich aber wohl Pech gehabt; und wikia scheint deine Computerzeichnungen auch nicht sehr wertzuschätzen xD Ich fand v.a. am Ende lustig, als sie einfach diese 2 Menschen wegradiert hat xD Ich dachte zunächst, es wäre ein Schokoriegel ... aber AUA!? Diese Schwester ... wie oft muss man sie noch traumatisieren? xD Oh weh ... Und wie geht es jetzt weiter ?? Nico mit der Gesichtsmaske ... hätten die anderen mal Yzma damit gesehen, sie hätten Alpträume gehabt xD Ich glaub, ich mag Nozomi, Maki, Umi und die Orangehaarige mit dem kleinen Zopf bisher am meisten ^^ Die Szene mit dem Kartenspiel kannte ich schon aus einem gif aus 9gag! wusste aber nicht, aus welchem Anime das ist. :) Ähm .. geht es darin zufällig auch um Hamster? :D OuaT Nun ... ich rate dir, mehr über das (abgeänderte) Zitat nachzudenken als über Faust selbst xD Wobei ich mir iwie vorstellen kann, Rumpel als Faust, die Dunkelheit als Mephisto ... Belle als Gretchen passt nicht wirklich xD Tattoos Na dann bin ich mal gespannt, was man in einigen Jahren von deinem Kult hören wird :D Ja, nervig ist es zwar schon, aber mit gruselig meinte ich irgendwie eher unangenehm ... sie kommt ja jetzt sowieso in ein empfindliches und rebellisches Alter :D Aber ich werde sie ja auch so weiterhin unterstützen. Sly Ich habe auch mal ein Video angefangen zu schauen, wo sich einer einfach ausgedacht hat, wie es weitergehen könnte (erster Boss in Ägypten ist Queen Isis, etc.), und laut ihm würde Neyla eine Verbündete werden, was ich aber nicht denke ... ihr zu vertrauen wäre ein Fehler :o Minecraft Yay jetzt hat die Hütte da oben auch einen Zweck :D Ich fand Phines Theorie, dass es gestern im Spiel die ganze Zeit Gewittert hat, weil du die Götter entzürnt hast, da du dir u.a. den Bahnhof ercheatet hättest, ziemlich lustig xD "Hush hush baby, everything's all right ... stars fade above you, the room goes dark ... here comes a candle to light you to bed ... here comes a chopper to chop off your head." - Wandmalerei (Layers of Fear) man Kinderlieder immer so unheimlich machen muss